Doctor Valn Zinfaield
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Heero and Duo awaken an invincible mad scientist with a supposedly unbeatable mobile suit. Read and review!!!
1. Doctor Valn Zinfaield

Alright, I'm making another fanfic. Somehow I can't seem to stand ending a fanfic though. I just write more and more chapters... It can be quite annoying, and once I get several of them going, it slows down my writing. But, hey, whatever, right? Anyways, here 'tis...  
  
The Wing Zero slammed its shoulder into an enemy mobile suit, shoving it hard into the ground. The Leo crumpled and blew up, leaving only random shards of metal, some worthless circuits, and a large dent in the earth. Heero turned around, looking for more enemies. There were only two more left. Make that one. "It's a good thing you came, Duo. It would have taken a lot longer if I'd had to do this on my own." Heero took amoment to glance at his braided friend on the viewscreen. "Hey, no problem. I was starting to get bored. Hey, you gonna take that one out, or do I get to?" Heero took in the information the computer was feeding him and then said "I'll get rid of him." Heeros gundam pulled out its sword and easily sliced the remaining mobile suit in half. "Well, that takes care of that. Hey, Duo, why don't you come over to my house? I found something a while ago that I want to show you." Duo nodded his head and followed Heero as he led the way back to his home.  
  
Meanwhile, about a hundred yards beneath the ground the two gundam pilots had been fighting over... ***What was that?*** The computer began to register signs of life from within the large metallic cube. ***What's going on? Where am I?*** There was a steady pulse now coming from within the cube, and a normal amount of brain activity. The heart beat was normal, as was everything else. It was clear that whatever was contained in the cube was awake. ***Oh yes. Now I remember.*** Had anyone been there, they might have been able to keep the being inside the cube from waking, but the small underground laboratory had been deserted for several hundred years. ***Those imbeciles. At least they had enough common sense to know I wasn't dead, and put me in this cube. Unfortunately for them, this thing does not require the prisoner to be Harry Houdini to escape from it.*** The computer displayed a series of numbers, most of them meaningless to anyone who didn't know exactly what they were for. Then it displayed everything it could find out about the contents of the cube. One thing that would have caught anyones attention, had anyone been there, was the I.Q. Either the computer had malfunctioned, or whatever was in the cube had an I.Q. of just over a million. Of course, the computer must have malfunctioned. It's impossible to imagine a being with an I.Q. that large, isn't it? Then again, stranger things have happened. ***Hmmm... So, they're a bit more intelligent than I had thought. They severely modified this containment cube. Still, it will only take a few moments before I am free. And then I shall once again rule the world...***  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to show me, Heero?" Duo shouted before bounding into the room. "This. I found this chunk of metal where we were just fighting those mobile suits. I found it about a week ago, when I was inspecting the area for anything I could use to my adantage. I was in the Wing Zero, and when I knelt down to see what it was, my beam saber fell and somehow got switched on. It hit the metal, but nothing happened. I switched off the beam saber and picked up the metal. I threw it into the air and shot it with my buster rifle, but absolutely nothing happened to it. I got out of the cockpit and picked it up. Then I scratched it against the Wing Zero, figuring if it wasn't as tough as gundanium it would get scratched, and if it was tougher, which I didn't think was possible, it would scratch my gundam. And now there's a scratch on Wing Zeros foot." Duo took the metal from Heeros hand. "So, what, this stuff is like indestructable or something?" Heero shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it sure as hell is strong."  
  
Back in the pitch black underground laboratory...  
  
"Well, it feels very good to be out of there. Very good indeed. And now I'm able to talk, as well. It was getting rather boring not being able to talk at all, but rather having a computer read the intended words and say them for me. Incredibly annoying... Where is that computer?" Whatever it was that had stepped out of the cube glanced around and saw what it was looking for. A few seconds of silence followed by a flash of light, and the computer lay in ruins. "Damnable piece of machinery. Although I can see perfectly in this total darkness, I would much rather have there be some lights on in here. It has, after all, been a long time since I've seen light of any kind." The speaker walked around for a few seconds, and after a few wires had been crossed and a few minor repairs had been made, the tiny room was filled with light. "Yes... Yes, this is indeed a good day. I do, however, wonder just what woke me up? No matter. I should be on my way now. I'll just take back these parts that were stolen from me, and I'll leave." Several mechanical components were gathered up by a man with hair the deepest shade of black imaginable, wearing an equally black lab coat with a small red mark on the upper left side, glasses, and some dark black boots. The man gave an evil grin. "Yes, Doctor Zinfaield is back in business..."  
  
After several hours of examining the metal, using the best scientific equipment they were able to get, Duo and Heero were about to give up.  
  
"It's 1 A.M., Heero. Don't you think we should go to sleep already?" Heero shook his head. "But we've been messing with that thing for hours, and every time we get the same result." "That's exactly why we have to keep at it. The computer we borrowed, my laptop, and all of this other stuff says it's nothing more than common lead. But just a while ago I shot it with my buster rifle again. You saw it with your own eyes. It wasn't sctratched or dented, let alone destroyed. I don't understand why it appears to be nothing more than lead." Duo sighed. "So what? Maybe it is just steel. Maybe your buster rifle got messed up or something." There was no response from the boy in front of him. "Heero, didja hear what I said?" "Duo.... Look at this." Duo sighed once again and sat down next to Heero, facing the computer screen. "Huh?? What the hell is that? What does that say? Enlarge it!" Heero enlarged the image of the metal. "It says 'Property of Doctor Zinfaield'... You ever heard of the guy?" Duo shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Hey... Heero, zoom in just a bit below that." Heero clicked the mouse buttons, and Duo read the line below it. "What the hell is Adlehnderanium? Does it even exist?"  
  
Heero opened up a program on his laptop and began typing and clicking buttons. "No... At least, not according to some of the worlds greatest scientists." Duo inspected the metal carefully. "Weird. Well, that's interesting. Now can I go to sleep? You are going to let me sleep here so I don't have to go all the way back to my house, aren't you?" Heero considered it carefully for a few minutes before giving a slight nod. "Okay. Uh... You wouldn't happen to have anywhere for me to sleep, would you?" "You have two choices. Unfortunately I don't really have anywhere you could sleep, so you can either sleep on the floor or..." Duo waited for Heero to finish the sentence. "Uh... Or what?" "Or... Or you could sleep in my bed, which I wouldn't particularly care for." Duo chewed his lower lip. "Crap. I can either sleep on a cold, hard, wooden floor, or I can share a bed with you. Some choice." Dammit, just go ahead and say you'd rather share a bed with him! After all, that's what you want to do, right? No, no, no! Why would I want to do that? Maybe because you like him? Well, of course I like him, he's my friend. Not that kind of like, you know exactly what I mean. After all, I'm 'you.' Hey, whoa, I do NOT like Heero like that. Yeah, sure, Duo. Come on, hurry up and ask if you can sleep in his bed. Duo frowned slightly. "Ah, whatever... A bed is better than a wooden floor, no matter who else is in it." "Was that an insult?" Heero asked, pulling his gaze away from the laptop. "Uh... No."  
  
I can't believe this. I should sleep on the floor... I can't do this, I can't sleep in the same bed as Duo... It's bad enough just seeing him, I really don't think I could manage to share a bed with him. If I just told him, then... Ha. If I told him, he'd probably look at me like I was a freak or something, and then he'd leave. And I'd probably never hear from or see him again. Then the other possible scenario popped back into Heeros head once again. Yeah, right. Like that could possibly happen. I tell him, and Duo jumps into my arms and says he loves me. Not! Get real, Heero. Heero, busy worrying about sharing a bed with Duo, failed to notice that he had undressed. ...... Damn. I should at least wear some boxers or something... Heero went to grab some boxers when he noticed that Duo was already asleep in his bed. Well, if he's asleep, I guess it doesn't really matter, right? Heero climbed into bed and turned off the lights. A few seconds after he had done so, Duo mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. Huh?!? Wh... What the? Duo isn't wearing anything either?!? Damn it! How am I supposed to get to sleep now? Heeros eyes opened wide. Oh no! Damn! Heero realised he had an erection. Okay, just... Just try to pretend like Duo isn't there... Next to you... In your bed... Naked... Oh, this is not good! Duo said something unintelligable and raised his arm, as if swatting at something in the air. Being in the position he was in, when his arm came down it went around Heero. !!!!!!!!!! Oh my god! This is bad... Very very bad...  
  
In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of a town not far from Heeros house...  
  
"Yes! This is perfect! Hehehe... It's sufficiently large, and, as a plus, it's full of boxes containing computer parts! In fact, with this stuff, and the equipment I got from the laboratory, I should be able to begin continuing my research... It will be absolutely perfect! All that's left is to get the rest of the team together..." Doctor Zinfaield began setting up his laboratory, making plans to reunite with his comrades as he went.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Heero grabbed his gun off the nightstand beside his bed and aimed it directly at the thing next to him all in just slightly less than a second. "Huh? Duo?! Oh, yeah, that's right... Now I remember." Heero set his gun down and got dressed. When Heero went to wake Duo, Duo rolled over and the sheets fell off him, revealing his entire body. OH CRAP! Heero tried in vain to suppress his erection. Then he remembered his bedroom windows blinds were open. OH CRAP!!! Heero ran to the window and closed the blinds. "DUO! Wake up!" Heero yelled at the sleeping figure. "Huh? What? Heero? Damn!" Duo hurriedly put on his clothes. "Uh... What's for breakfast?" "Uh... Don't usually have breakfast. I guess I could make something though..." Heero replied. "Never heard of it. What's it made of?" Heero glared at Duo, and Duo cleared his throat. "Okay then. Heero? You have a bathroom around here?" Heero nodded his head and told Duo where it was. "Breakfast? Breakfast. Breakfast... Breakfast!" Heero ran to the kitchen and began to make breakfast while Duo was busy putting his hair in a braid.  
  
Adlehnderanium. I just love it! My own special mutation of lead. Absolutely indestructable. Well. The doctor frowned. Perhaps not completely indestructable. I got careless, and they stole a missile launcher with several adlehnderanium missiles in it. They used my own metal against me. It won't happen again. "Hehehe. It's finally finished. I've made a mobile suit out of adlehnderanium. I used to have a whole army of them. The first one I ever made, the best one in that entire army... What had I named it? What was it? Damn it all to hell... Think, dammit, think! Ah, yes... Now I remember. After I named it, and it became known by everyone for its power, its name was stolen. That man and that woman... They named their son after my beloved machine. They named that peace loving bastard Heero Yuy after my adlehnderan. That was the name of my first adlehnderan, Heero Yuy. And now I give that name to the first adlehnderan in my new army." Doctor Zinfaield inspected the mobile suit. "It isn't even able to be destroyed by adlehnderanium missiles, like the others were. It can only be destroyed by one thing. Itself. As long as I am in the cockpit, nothing can destroy it. Nothing at all."  
  
Duo ran into the kitchen. "Smells good, whatcha making?" Heero pointed to a large stack of pancakes. "Hehehe... The perfect soldier, Heero Yuy, making pancakes." Heero glared at Duo. "What? Whaaaaat? I'm sorry, okay? Uh, can I have some eggs, bacon, sausage, maybe some toast, oh, yeah, definitely need something to drink too." Heero gave Duo bacon, eggs, sausage, two pieces of toast, and a glass of orange juice. "Is that enough?" Duo inspected the food carefully. "Maybe. I'll just have to eat it to find out, won't I?" Duo picked up his plate and then began looking around for somewhere to sit. "You don't have any furniture except that bed, the nightstand, and the desk, do you?" Heero shook his head. "Hmmm... Well, that can be taken care of soon enough..." Heero, puzzled by that remark, was about to ask what he had meant by it. Uh, probably a bad idea. I most likely don't want to know what he meant. Heero put the food he wanted on his plate and carried it back to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and began eating, but noticed Duo was eating at his desk. The desk his laptop was on. "DUO! IF YOU SPILL ANYTHING ON MY LAPTOP, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Duo grabbed his plate and carried it over to Heeros bed. "Okay, I'll spill stuff on your bed instead. Oh, uh, I didn't quite mean it like that. I just meant I was going to eat over here. Kay?"  
  
After Heero and Duo had finished eating, Heero opened up his laptop and began typing away. "Hey, Heero? Heero? Heero! Heero, are you ignoring me? Heero? What are you doing, Heero? Heero, why aren't you talking to me?" Duo ran to the kitchen and came back with a napkin and straw. He put a small wad of the napkin in his mouth, and then raised the straw to his lips, shooting a spitball at the laptop. The spitball hit the monitor and stuck to it, right in the middle. "Duo?" "Oh crap." "Why did you do that?" "Well, you weren't talking to me, Heero... So I figured I'd get your attention." Heero turned his chair around and faced Duo. "Well, you have it. What do you want?" "Well, it's boring around here. There's nothing to do." Heero stood up from his chair and walked towards Duo. Say it! Say it, damn it! "Duo, I... Uh..." Heero paused. "Yeah, what is it, Heero?" "Um... Well... Oh... Oh, Never mind. It isn't important. You're bored, huh? Well, what do you want to do?" Damn you! You fucked up. Why didn't you say it? Agh, why can't you say it?!? Duo grinned. "Well... If I tell you, will you let me do it?" Heero was silent. "Come on, Heero. Please?" "I'd like to know just what exactly you intend on doing first." "Well... Aww, Heero, don't you trust me?" Duo looked at Heero with big, sad eyes, and made his lower lip tremble, just for good measure. "Okay, fine, sure, whatever. Now what are you going to do?" Duo grinned a diabolical grin. "I shouldn't have said yes..."  
  
"I'm moving in with you. That way I can make you get some decent furniture around here. And maybe some video games or something." Heero nearly fell down. "WWWWWHAAAAAAT???!!! You're moving in with me? But... You can't move in with me!" Duo grinned again. "Yes I can. You said so." "Argh! Whatever. But any redecorating that's done gets payed for by you. Agreed?" Duo nodded his head. Duo? Moving in? With ME? Why would he do that? Well, maybe he likes you. Yeah right. Dream on, Heero. Hell, Duo probably has a girlfriend by now. Oh yeah? Well, prove it. Ask him. I can't just ask him if he has a girlfriend! Sure you can. So do it. NOW. "Uh..." Ask him! "So, Duo, you have a girlfriend or anything?" Duo froze in place. Why would Heero ask me if I have a girlfriend? Hey, whoa, it's just a question. No need to get suspicious or anything. He's just asking a simple, innocent question. Right? "Uh, well, no. Not exactly. I've, uh..." THINK! "I've been too busy to get a girlfriend." Too busy? What the hell kind of excuse is that? He knows you're lying. And so now he's suspicious. And so now he's going to wonder why you lied about sdomething as simple as that. Then he'll find out that you... I do NOT! I don't l-l-l.... I don't love H... ??? Oh my god... I do, don't I? No, that's impossible. I can't. But... I... "I am in love with Heero Yuy..." Duo whispered, not realising he had said it aloud. "Huh?! W-What did you say, Duo?!!" Duo realised he had spoken those words. "Oh, shit! I said that out loud! I, uh, I, I, I, well, I've got to get out of here!" Duo ran from the room to the front door, yanking it open and running outside.  
  
Back at the warehouse of Doctor Zinfaield...  
  
"I've found them! Good. They're nearby, too. Once the three of us are together again, nothing will be able to stop us from ruling the world!" Zinfaield was suddenly very quiet, and didn't move at all. He was completely and perfectly still. "Valn?" Doctor Valn Zinfaield whirled around to face the woman who had spoken. "Ah, it's you, Sophia." "I had a feeling you'd be here." The doctor laughed. "Yes, well, your 'feelings' are always correct. I'm glad you found me. I've just begun. I already have several adlehnderans, and I've located Doctor Proscthius and Doctor Noxsis." The blue-haired young woman called Sophia Declemonte smiled. "I assume by your tone of voice that you've got a plan." "You always read me quite well. Yes, as a matter of fact, I have a brilliant plan. One that surpasses any of my previous ones. It's already been set into motion. I sent an adlehnderan out to begin phase one. Heero is ready to be used in my plan as well." "Doctor, isn't Heero the name of the first adlehnderan you made?" Zinfaield nodded his head. "I named the first of the new adlehnderans Heero Yuy as well." The mad doctor began to tell Sophia of his plan for world domination.  
  
"Duo! Duo, wait!" Heero was chasing after Duo, running around through the streets of the town in which Heero lived. "Duo! Stop running!" Duo's pretty fast. I can catch up to him easily though. Heero ran a bit faster, and soon caught up with Duo. He forced Duo to stop, and saw that Duo was on the verge of crying. A small tear rolled down Duos cheek. Heero probably hates me now. Why did I have to go and say that? Damn it... Duo cringed, and waited for the punch of an angry Heero. But it didn't come. Duo opened his eyes and forced himself to look at Heero. Heero was looking back at him, but the only thing Duo saw in his face was concern. "Duo, are you alright? Why did you run away like that?" Huh? I guess he didn't hear me... But he sure looked like he did. And he asked me what I had said. So... Why is he asking me if I'm alright? Does that mean... Maybe he likes me too? No, that's ridiculous. Don't get your hopes up, or they'll just come crashing down again. "Duo? You okay?" Duo nodded his head. "Let's go back home, okay?" Duo was confused momentarily, wondering why Heero had said 'home' rather than 'my home,' but then remembered that Heero had agreed to him moving in. Why did I have to ask him if I could move in? Not that I asked. But, still. Why did I do that?  
  
Heero indicated that Duo should sit on his bed. Duo sat down on Heeros bed, and Heero sat down next to him. "Duo?" Duo looked at Heero. "Yeah?" "Well... Did you... I mean, did you, well, mean that?" Oh shit! He heard! I knew it, he heard me! But... He doesn't seem angry. "M-Mean what, H-Heero?" Duo asked, stuttering slightly out of fear. "Well... What you said earlier, just before you ran out of the room. Did you mean it?" Heero could tell Duo was feeling very uneasy, and wanted to comfort him, but wasn't quite sure how to do so. After a long period of silence, Duo finally managed to say "Yes." He braced himself for the worst. He turned to face Heero, and Heero leaned towards him, kissing him softly on his lips. When Heero pulled away from Duo, Duo just stared at Heero in surprise. "I'm probably supposed to say something deep and meaningful now. All I can think of, though, is what matters the most. Duo Maxwell, I love you."  
  
Back at the warehouse...  
  
"Sophia. We're going to go get Doctor Noxsis. He is the closest to our present location. I'll take Heero. You take the red one next to him. Sophia looked at the two. "Heero reminds me of a mobile suit I saw in some of Ozs files. I believe it was called a gundam. It was called the Deathscythe. It looks almost exactly like Heero, only Heero is dark blue and grey. The red one... What is it called?" Zinfaield smiled. "The red one... Hehehe. Did you know that red adlehnderan is the prototype for the Tallgeese? Of course, it was made of gundanium rather than adlehnderanium then, but that's all that has changed. It looks fairly similar to the Tallgeese as well, don't you think? Well, it does have a shield on each arm that doubles as a weapon. See that sharp spike on the edge, towards the hand? That spike can pierce just about any kind of armor. The exception being Heero Yuy. Anyways, I haven't really named it. I just call it RX41G. Though I suppose it should have a name. Why don't you name it?" "I'll have to fight in it before I can name it. Will you fight me, Doctor? I need to see how powerful it is." "Of course."  
  
After Sophia fought Doctor Zinfaield, the doctor led her to Doctor Noxsis. "Valn? I've decided on a name. I'm going to call it 'Redeemer.'" "That's an interesting name. Why did you choose it? Or is it just something you came up with?" "No. I named it that for a reason. I lost in a battle. I lost badly. That's how they were able to get ahold of the missiles to defeat Heero. I think this adlehnderan is strong enough that I can redeem myself. So I have name it Redeemer." Zinfaield landed in front of an ordinary looking house. "So that's how they were able to get the missiles. Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? Let's go inside and get Doctor Noxsis, shall we?" The two got out of their mobile suits and knocked on the door. A white-haired man wearing a lab coat the darkest shade of black imaginable opened the door. "Hello, Irving." Sophia greeted him. "Sophia! Doctor Zinfaield! You're alive? I thought you had been killed by Oz! But then, that's rather stupid of me, isn't it. We can't die. I suppose it was because you hadn't contacted me in so long that I thought that. Come in, please, yes, do come in."  
  
Wow... I wrote something serious. COOL! I hope you liked it, but, whether you liked it or not, I want reviews. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! YEAH! YEAH! I'll be putting up another chapter soon, most likely. Then again, I might not. The amount of reviews I get will greatly influence my decision. So... REVIEWS! I WANT REVEIWS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS! Thank you for your time and cooperation. 


	2. Doctor Irving Noxsis

Alright... The second chapter of the first serious thing I've ever attempted to write. By the way... Read and review. Kay?  
  
Oh my god... I have to be dreaming. This can't possibly be real. Heero just said... He just said he loved me! This is the best dream I've ever had... And it seems so real. But it can't be real. Impossible. Heero kissed Duo again. It can't be a dream... No dream could be this real. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and the two just sat there on Heeros bed embracing each other. After several minutes, they pulled away. "Well... Looks like we wont be needing to buy another bed, eh, Heero?" Heero laughed. "Another bed would be unnecessary. But we are going to need furniture. And a lot more food, too." Duo grinned. "Well, the sooner we get it done, the better. Um... Do you have a car, Heero?" Heero nodded. "Okay. Good. Let's go, then!"  
  
"So, Doctor Zinfaield, knowing the way you think, I'd say finding me was not the first thing you did. What have you done so far? I'm assuming, of course, that you have a plan." Doctor Zinfaield leaned forward in his chair with a large smile on his face. "Yes, indeed I do. And it is far greater than any of my previous ones, if I may say so myself. But I've only barely had a chance to set it into motion. I've made several adlehnderans already, the first of which I named Heero Yuy, after the original adlehnderan. It and Redeemer, the red one, are the only ones that have been specially modified. The others were all mass-produced, and are the standard pitch-black color." Doctor Noxsis smiled. "Good. You've begun the production of the adlehnderans. I myself have been working on a specially modified one. I call it Narcotizer because it uses a type of narcotics in several of its weapons. The narcotics it uses work on mobile suits rather than living organisms. They relieve pain, unfortunately, but they make the mobile suit much slower and far less responsive that they normally are, enabling the Narcotizer to use some of its more powerful weapons. Because of the narcotics, it can use even the slowest of weapons, making it quite deadly."  
  
"Heero! We need chairs to go with that table." Heero was following Duo around the store, listening to him babble on about what chairs go with what tables and other things like that. "These chairs are perfect! They come in sets of two, though, so we'll have to get three sets." "Huh? Why do we need six chairs?" "In case some of the other guys come by or something." Heero examined the price tag. "Duo, these chairs are 70 dollars for a set of two. That comes to 210 dollars worth of chairs. Don't you think that we could put the money to better use than that?" Duos lower lip jutted out, and his eyes were big and round and watery again. "Stop that! I'll buy the stupid chairs!" Duo smiled and ran off to find something else. "Damn it... By the time he's done, I'll be broke. Didn't I tell him he had to pay for all of it? So how is it that I have to pay for it?" Heero sighed and ran after Duo. "Duo! We don't need a lamp! We've got plenty of lights." "But Heero..." "Nuh-uh. No way. We aren't going to get a 200 dollar lamp." "But Heero, it's only 169.99!"  
  
"That's brilliant... How did you find a narcotic that would affect machines?" Noxsis grinned. "I didn't find it, I made it. I always make everything, you know that. If it isn't made by me, I don't trust it." Zinfaield nodded. "That's right, I forgot about that. You don't use anything made by other people. With the exception of my adlehnderan, I've noticed." Doctor Noxsis shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Well, that's the only exception. I can't figure out how to make the stuff, and you won't tell me, so I use yours. That stuff registers as lead, no matter what you use to examine it. It's amazing." Doctor Noxsis grabbed a tea pot and some cups. "Anyone want some tea? It's quite good." Sophia took a cup, and Noxsis filled it with tea. "You even made the teapot and cups yourself, I see." Doctor Zinfaield noted. "How did you know? Aside from the fact that you know I made everything I have." "It's very simple. You always put your initials on everything you make. I've noticed all three of use tend to do that. I always put my name on what I make, you always put your initials on what you make, and Melcrom puts his name on everything he makes as well."  
  
"Duo, we are not getting a lamp." "Please, Heero?" "Duo, if we get the lamp, I'm not buying the chairs." Duo tried to think of a way to convince Heero to get the lamp as well. "Okay, fine... No lamp. Hey!!! Heero, that kid stuck out his tongue at me!" Duo pointed to a young boy at the end of the aisle. "Well, I've got a solution to that." Heero grabbed Duos hand and ran over to the next aisle, where the boy had gone after sticking his tongue out at Duo. Once they were in the aisle, and Heero was sure the boy had seen them, he put his arms around Duo and began kissing him. "Hey! Those two guys are kissing! That's gross!" The boy said, and then he ran away. Heero finished the kiss. "Well, mission accomplished. I freaked out the little brat." Then Duos eyes went wide. "What? What is it?" Duo walked by Heero. "Heero, look! This ceiling fan would be perfect for in the dining room!" "If we get that, you're buying it. Got it?" Duo nodded. "Okay, sure... It's perfect! We have to get it."  
  
Doctor Zinfaield stood from his chair and walked to the door after he had explained his plan to Doctor Noxsis. "We should go back to my laboratory now. The first part of my plan should be completed by now, which means the adlehnderan will be returning with my information." Doctor Noxsis and Sophia followed Valn Zinfaield out to the adlehnderans. "I'll get the Narcotizer." Irving ran into his garage, and soon after the garage and house exploded. A black and red adlehnderan flew out from the smoke. "Lead the way, Doctor Zinfaield." Zinfaield, Sophia, and Noxsis flew back to Valns warehouse. Once inside, they exited their adlehnderans. "Impressive, Doctor Zinfaield. Yes, this may even be better than the old lab." Doctor Noxsis inspected the lab and all of its contents carefully. "Yes, I do believe it is." He said. Doctor Zinfaield climbed inside an adlehnderan, and when he returned, he had the information he wanted. "Perfect. The meteors will be right where I want them in two days."  
  
Heero sat down on his new black couch. "Duo, do you have any idea how much this stuff all costs?" "Uh... No. I know the fan was just over a hundred dollars, but that's about it." Heero sighed. "Duo, we need about 500 dollars to be able to pay for it all." Duo frowned and sat next to Heero. "Wow. I guess it was a bit more expensive than I had thought. Um... You do mean 500 more than you have, right?" Heero shook his head. "No, 5oo dollars more than we have together." "Crap. Well, we could steal a mobile suit and sell it, then we'd have more than enough to pay for it." "Yeah, I guess so. Well, let's get to it, then." Heero walked to the trapdoor in the floor and opened it up. He and Duo climbed down the stairs and got into their gundams. They went through the underground tunnel that led to the back yard, and the entire back yard lifted up. The two gundams flew out, and the yard closed behind them. "Hey, Duo, look over there. Look at those mobile suits." "Hey, that red one looks like Tallgeese. And the blue and grey one looks like Deathscythe! I've never seen anything like that other one, though. Um... Let's go after them."  
  
"Doctor Zinfaield, two mobile suits are approaching the lab. And... It looks like they're gundams." Doctor Zinfaield looked out the window and saw Deathscythe and Wing Zero. "Hmmm... Interesting. I wonder how they found us and why they're coming here?" Doctor Zinfaield got in Heero and flew out of the warehouse. "You there, gundams! If you try to enter this warehouse, I shall have no choice but to destroy you!"  
  
"Hey, Heero, did you hear that? That guy thinks he can take out two gundams on his own." Heero laughed and asked "So what are you going to do if we do go into the warehouse? You going to kill us both by yourself?" The enemy mobile suit pulled a beam saber from its shield and said "Yes, I see no reason why I should involve the others in a battle as easy as this." "Come on, don't you have any sense? Two gundams versus an ordinary mobile suit? You don't stand a chance!" The enemy mobile suit laughed. "An ordinary mobile suit? No no no! This is an adlehnderan! It is you who doesn't stand a chance." "Adlehnderan? Hey, Heero, isn't that what was written on that metal you found?" The enemy mobile suit seemed shocked. "What?!? You found some of my adlehnderanium?? How could you possibly have gotten ahold of my adlehnderanium?" Heero thought about the chunk of metal he had found. "There was something else written on that... Doctor somethingoranother." The enemy mobile suit suddenly rushed at the Wing Zero with its saber, but Heero managed to dodge it just in time. "My name is Doctor Zinfaield, you impudent bastard!"  
  
"Valn? Haven't you killed them yet?" Sophia, who had flown out of the warehouse in Redeemer, asked. "No, I haven't. These two found some of my adlehnderan somehow. I don't want to kill them until I find out how they got it." The Gundam Sophia identified as Deathscythe spoke. "You aren't going to kill us at all. I don't care what your mobile suits are made of, we're the most experienced pilots alive. We don't lose to anyone!" Doctor Zinfaield laughed. "You amuse me. I may actually regret having to kill you. This is the most I've laughed in... Well, in almost a thousand years." The other gundam, who Sophia said was called Wing Zero, also spoke. "A thousand years? Well, if you're that old, you can't be too much of a challenge no matter what kind of mobile suit you have." Doctor Zinfaields adlehnderan reached down and grabbed a gun resembling Wing Zeros buster rifle from its leg. "The Deathscythe pilot amuses me. You only anger me, and therefore serve no purpose." Doctor Zinfaield raised the buster rifle and shot at Wing Zero. Once again, it managed to dodge his attack. "You do seem to be quite skilled, however... What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy." The enemy mobile suit rushed Heero again, slicing half way through Wing Zeros right arm. "You seem to serve no purpose other than to annoy me... I must get rid of you." Doctor Zinfaield said. "Why? And how did you do that?" "Very simple. The name Heero Yuy originally belonged to my very first adlehnderan. Then some people named their son after it. Then I was trapped in that damned cube, and now I find out you also have stolen its name. Heero Yuy is the name of the adlehnderan I am currently in, in fact." Heero grabbed his buster rifle and aimed it at the adlehnderan called Heero Yuy. "Well, one of us has to die then. Unfortunately for you, it isn't going to be me." Doctor Zinfaield laughed. "Go ahead, shoot me. Please do." Heero became uncertain, and hesitated momentarily, but then fired the buster rifle. It hit Doctor Zinfaields adlehnderan dead center. "What the?!? That's not possible... Damn it... He made that mobile suit out of adlehnderan. That stuff that my buster rifle wasn't able to destroy..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! You idiot! You cannot harm my mobile suit. Heero Yuy is invincible!" "You're damn right about that, asshole." The pilot of the Wing Zero said. "That's why I won't die." Then the Deathscythe rushed Doctor Zinfaield with his scythe. "You cannot hurt me either, you fool! Don't you get it? I'm indestructable!" The scythe hit Doctor Zinfaields adlehnderan, and sliced it in half at the waist. The adlehnderan began to fall, but before it hit the ground, it blew to pieces. Redeemer flew to the spot where the adlehnderan Heero Yuy had blown up and caught the doctor in its hand. "Are you alright, Valn?" "Yes, Sophia. You.. Deathscythe pilot. What is your name?" "The names Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." "Duo Maxwell... How did you do that? Heero was only able to be destroyed by itself. Yet you managed to destroy it. How?" Duo grinned. "Well, I guess that answers your first question. That adlehnderan Heero found must have been the exact same stuff you used to make him. I put the adlehnderan in my scythe so it would make the scythe even stronger." Doctor Zinfaield laughed. "So, a simple mistake and I'm defeated again... Next time, there will be no simple little mistakes. Next time, I will win!"  
  
Doctor Zinfaield pulled something from his pocket and pressed the large red button on it. The small fragments of his destroyed adlehnderan flew at the Wing Zero and embedded themselves deep inside Wing Zero. "Duo! I... Wing Zeros been damaged badly! I have to get it home quick, or I might not be able to get it home at all!" Heero and Duo retreated, flying back to their home. "That was an interesting battle. Heero Yuy weas destroyed by himself, even though I was in the cockpit. No matter... I can make a better adlehnderan. One that cannot be defeated. Next time I will emerge victorious. Nothing will stop me from taking over the world." "Valn? Are you going to continue your plan?" "Yes, Sophia. But I'm adding something to the plan. I want to kill Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. My plan will not have been completed until they are both dead. Understand?" Sophia nodded, and flew the doctor back into the warehouse.  
  
About 6 Hours Later...  
  
"Okay, that's the last of the repairs that I can do... I'll have to get Dr. J. to finish the repairs... Well, it's a damn good thing you had that adlehnderanium in your scythe, or we probably wouldn't have made it out of there alive. Even after it was destroyed, his mobile suit almost managed to destroy Wing Zero..." Heero climbed the stairs and jumped up through the trap door. He picked up the phone he had bought with the money he didn't have and called Dr. J. "Uh... Dr. J? Wing Zero has taken a lot of damage, and I an't finish the repairs without gundanium. Could you come by and help me repair it?........ Could you bring about 500 dollars, too? I need it to pay for all the stuff Duo made me buy......... Thanks. Bye." Heero was about to walk around the corner and go to the bedroom to see what Duo was doing when Duo ran around the corner and slammed into him, causing them both to fall to the ground. "Uh.. Sorry, Heero." Heero kissed Duo, and then stood up. "Dr. J. is coming over to help me fix Wing Zero. He's also bringing 500 dollars so we can pay for all of this stuff." Duo acknowledged what Heero had said, and then pulled him back into their bedroom. "Heero?" "Yes?" "Sit down." Heero sat in the chair Duo had pointed to. Duo sat in the chair next to him and turned on the playstation on the desk in front of them. "Here, take this controller. You're going to play Mortal Kombat 4."  
  
"Doctor Noxsis, have you found out where those two live yet?" Doctor Zinfaield asked. "Yes, I just found out. Heero lives not too far from here. But... Duo Maxwell moved yesterday." "Do you know where he moved to?" Doctor Noxsis typed several things into the computer. "Well, he's changed his mailing address to Heeros. Meaning he must have moved in with Heero." Doctor Zinfaield smiled. "Good. I'll be paying them a visit shortly. Unfortunately not quite soon enough... I wont have the time to kill them for at least three days. But I will kill them." Sophia was busy modifying Doctor Zinfaields new adlehnderan, which he had named Avenger. Avenger and Redeemer... We've both been humiliated in battle, and we both want revenge. We're a lot alike, the doctor and I. Unfortunately, I don't think he realises how much I care for him. I'm not even sure he can feel things like love...  
  
Well, I think that's about it for now. Review it! Pllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee!!! I will most likely have the next part up pretty soon. I'll have it up as soon as I possibly can if I get lots of good reviews. However, if I don't, I might not get the next chapter finished for a few days. Whether you liked it or not, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for taking the time to read and review this (If you didn't reiew it, then this does not apply to you) Bye bye for now peoples! 


	3. Doctor Melcrom Proscthius

Wow, three chapters of something serious... I'll probably end up reading this sometime in the future, so I'm going to give the future me a message. In other words, I'm going to talk to myself this paragraph. The next paragraph is for you to read, reader person. Okay,as you are writing this chapter, you have two chapters completed in Doctor Valn Zinfaield, 2 in Gundam Babysitters, 1 in Standing Outside The Fire, 6 completed in When Cartoons Collide and the 7th has been started, 10 chapters in Christmas, Christmas, and 7 in Gundam Wing - The Truth Behind Operation Meteor. You've also gotten five reviews, all good, for Christmas, Christmas, 2 (both good) for Gundam Babysitters, and 6 for Gundam Wing - The Truth Behind Operation Meteor (At least the ones that aren't written by you) I think (4 good, 2 of the good ones written by the same person, and 2 bad. I THINK. I don't really remember. You have a total of 11 reviews, though.)  
  
Okay, now I'm talking to you, reader type person. This is the third chapter. I'm pretty sure I'll have Quatre, Trowa and Wufei in this chapter, though I'm not sure. Can't think of all that much more to say, except that I hope you like it, and don't forget to REVIEW IT!  
  
"Duo! This isn't any fair! You know how to use all the projectile attacks, and you know the codes to play as Goro and Noob Saibot." Duo stood up and exited the room. "Where are you going?" When Duo came back, he handed Heero some sheets of paper. "Those have all the projectile and special attacks, and the codes to be Goro, Noob Saibot, and Meat." Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo. "Meat?" Duo nodded his head. "Yeah, he's a skeleton with chunks of bloody, shredded flesh hanging from his bones." Heero set the sheets of paper down after he had finished looking them over, and then selected Scorpion. "Okay, let's go." Duo picked Sub-Zero, and then the fight began. Duo won the first round by a good margin, and then Heero won the second round by just as much life left on his life bar as Duo had in the first round. "Care to make a bet, Duo?" "Sure. What'd you have in mind?" "Well, how about this... Whoever wins this next round gets to be on top tonight." Duo agreed, and then the third and final round began. Duo used his freeze attack, and then uppercutted Heero while he was frozen. Heero quickly retaliated by tossing his harpoon at Duo, and when Duo was stuck there helpless, Heero uppercutted him and then jumped into the air and kicked Duo to the ground, followed by a quick roundhouse and another uppercut. "Damn it... Well, I'll just have to use this, then!"  
  
Duo created an ice clone when Heero was about to hit him, and Heero got frozen. Duo uppercutted Heero and then froze him again while he was in the air, doing another uppercut and a flying kick. "Good job... But I'll bet you weren't counting on this!" Heero flew off one side of the screen and onto the other, punching Duo, and then pulled off his mask and blew fire on Duo, depleting his life bar. Duo groaned, and then Heero said "Watch this!" Duo looked at the screen, and Heero did a fatality. Two large, skeletal arms reached up through the ground and squashed Duo. "Well, that solved the problem of who's on top, didn't it?" Duo frowned. "Two out of three, Heero." Heero, who was feeling quite confident, agreed. Duo chose Raiden, and Heero picked Goro. "You just made your mistake. You shouldn't use Goro for the first time in a bet. He takes a while to get used to, and you don't have that kind of time."  
  
Duo won both rounds quickly, and without getting too much damage done to himself. He wasn't able to do a fatality, however. "Mortal Kombat never lets you do fatalities on Goro..." Duo complained. Then, in the next fight, Heero was Reptile and Duo was Shinnok. Heero won the first round, and Duo the second. "Here we go... The deciding round." Heero grinned. The stage they were fighting in had boulders laying on the ground, and Heero picked one up and threw it at Duo, depleting about a fourth of his life bar. "Crap..." Duo got back up and threw the boulder back at Heero, but he missed and the boulder flew off the screen. Heero pulled out his weapon, a large axe, and hit Duo twice with it before Duo knocked it out of his hand and picked it up. Duo then quickly attacked Heero with the axe, hitting three or four times. But then Heero pulled off his mask and spit acid on Duo repeatedly, eventually killing him. Then, for his fatality, Reptile ate Shinnok. "Well, we've established once again who's on top." Heero had a large smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, it works for me. I don't really mind being on the bottom..." Heero turned off the Playstation, and the two boys stood up. "Well, now what do you want to do, Duo?" The braided boy walked around the room, thinking. "Um... Well, I'll bet I could give a better blowjob than you..." Heero laughed. "But seriously, I don't really know. We haven't been on an official date yet, you know... Hell, we haven't been on a date at all, official or not. Wanna go to a movie or something?" Heero shook his head. "We can't. Not right now, anyways. Dr. J. is coming over." Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Duo said, and he ran to the door. A few minutes later, he walked back into their bedroom. "Hey, Heero? Dr. J. gave me the money and I asked him if he could manage to fix Wing Zero on his own, and he said he could... So..."  
  
"So you want to go on a date now." Duo nodded his head. "Well, I don't see why not. It's a bit early for dinner, so let's go see a movie first and then go to a nice, fancy restaurant. That okay with you, Duo?" "Hey it works for me. And besides, it'll give me a chance to have some fun..." Heero frowned when he saw the look on Duos face. "Duo? What are you going to do?" Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much... You know, we live in a town that's rather anti-homosexual... Or, in other words, not only does this mean I'll get to gross out a bunch of people, kissing and holding hands with you and stuff, but I'll also probably get to beat the crap out of some idiots who say something not-very-nice to us. And, best of all, I get to do it with you!" Duo grinned a mischievous grin, and the two exited their house and got in Heeros car. "I'll drive, if you don't mind. The last time you drove... Well, you should probably at least take some driving lessons, Duo."  
  
"Doctor Noxsis, Sophia... I believe it is time to get Doctor Proscthius. There is, after all, but one more day until the meteors are in the correct position, and Doctor Proscthius is the space specialist." Sophia readied the adlehnderans for the trip to Doctor Proscthius' house, and Doctor Noxsis grabbed a small medalion. "What is the medalion for, Irving?" Doctor Zinfaield questioned. "While you were... Away, Doctor Proscthius and I discovered that Oz was working on finding a way to clone people. They recently became successful, and so we both made medallions, and gave them to each other so that we could prove that we are indeed who we are." Doctor Zinfaield nodded, and soon Sophia called out to them. "The adlehnderans are ready, Valn." Quite annoying... The adlehnderans are perfect except for that. They have to be readied before use. It is ather bothersome... The two doctors and Sophia got into their adlehnderans and exited the warehouse lab.  
  
"Duo, there isn't any reason to get mad over something like this..." Heero began. "Aw, I'm not really mad. I'm just looking for any way possible to start a fight. After we fought that Zinfaield guy, I just... Had an urge to fight. I dunno, maybe it's stress or something, but I need to hurt someone..." Duo stomped up to the man behind the counter and grabbed his shirt, pulling the man towards him. "Why exactly can't we go in and see the damn movie?" Duo asked calmly. "Because we have a strict no-gay policy. Please, do continue holding on to my shirt, a few seconds more and I can have someone forcibly remove you." Duo grinned. "You want to have someone forcibly remove me? I would LOVE to see you try." The man was obviously incredibly stupid, and therefore thought Duo was just full of hot air. He called out a name, and seconds later a well-muscled man approached Duo. "So, you're causing some trouble, huh? I'm afraid we will not tolerate your kind here." Duos smile got even wider, and suddenly, far faster than the man had expected, Duo hit him in the stomache, adn the man doubled over in pain. Duo kicked him on his lowered head, and the man fell backwards, onto the ground.  
  
"Duo, it isn't really all that big of a deal... But, then again, I didn't really like the way he said 'your kind,' so I'll help." Heero took a running jump and landed on the man who was laying on the floor, groaning in pain. Heero dug his elbow into the mans right eye, and the man struggled in vain to get Heero off of him. "But, this isn't very polite of us to be doing." Heero stood up, and extended his hand to help the man up. "And besides, this is supposed to be our first date. We should really try to be nicer. And so should YOU. Understand?" Heero glared at the man he had helped up, and then at the man behind the counter. They both nodded their heads. "Yes! A-and, please, go right on in and see the movie!" The man behind the counter said, and then gave them a large bucket of popcorn. "The popcorns free! Take it!" Heero handed the man the money for the popcorn. "Nope. I'm paying for the popcorn." The man took the money, and stepped back from the counter so Heero couldn't reach out and grab him without oging over the counter first.  
  
Once the two scientists and Sophia had landed by the house Doctor Proscthius had been located at, Sophia knocked on the door. A bald man with a thick black mustache and an eye patch over his left eye opened the door. He was wearing a lab coat like the other two scientists, the darkest shade of black imaginable with a small red mark on the upper left side, and equally dark boots. "Sophia! Valn! And Irving! It's so nice to see you again! Hmmm... Let me check the time." Doctor Proscthius pulled an intricately carved watch from his pocket. Then Doctor Noxsis produced the medallion from within his. "Oh, good. So it really is you. And since you're you, my guess would be that this is really Doctor Zinfaield? And Sophia, as well?" Noxsis nodded his head, and Proscthius stepped aside so they could enter. "I thought you had been killed by Oz. And I heard that you had at least been captured by Oz, Doctor Zinfaield." "Yes, I was. They put me in a containment cube, of all things. They modified it a bit, but it was still insultingly easy to break out of it."  
  
After The Movie.....  
  
"That movie was pretty good, actually. What did you think of it, Duo?" Duo snickered. "I thought it was okay. But I didn't think you saw any of it at all. You were too busy staring at my..." Heero cut Duo off "Uh, so, where do you want to eat?" Duo smirked. "I'll let you get away with changing the subject this time, but if you stare at my crotch all through dinner, I'll bring it up in front of everyone in the restaurant. It doesn't matter to me where we go. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." So the two got back in Heeros car and Heero began driiving. "What was that all about earlier? Why'd you get so mad?" Duo shrugged. "I don't know, I think it was just left over tension or something. After all, we just barely managed to beat that Zinfaield guy. And after I beat the shit out of that guy, I felt a lot better."  
  
"So that is my plan. The meteors will be in place tomorrow around noon, so that is when it all begins. We will be needing your help, though. You have always been extremely good with anything relating to space, and we need some specially built rockets that can hit the meteors at the perfect angle, not even being a thousandth of a centimeter off. I or Doctor Noxsis might be able to pull it off, but we'd have a lower chance of success than you would, and we need this to be done perfectly. We can't take any chances." Doctor Proscthius nodded his head. "How many do you need?" "Only about 7. That should be plenty." Doctor Proscthius was silent for a moment. "Yes, I can do it. Do you need more speed than power, or power than speed?" "Power, naturally. We need these meteors to go a fairly long distance in a rather short period of time, and the more force they're hit with, they'll go farther and faster, won't they?"  
  
Melcrom nodded his head again. "Technically. But actually, I think speed may be a bit better for these circumstances." "Well, then make them as fast as possible. Whatever it takes to get the job done is what needs to happen." Sophia reached out her hand and set it on Doctor Zinfaields arm. "You're getting worried again, aren't you?" The doctor nodded his head. "Yes. I can't concentrate when I'm nervous... I can't think at all when I'm nervous. Normally I wouldn't be so nervous, but if this fails, the whole plan fails, and I'll most likely end up being drugged and kept in a containment cube for another hundred years."  
  
Doctor Zinfaield ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "And then those two boys... They make me uncomfortable as well. I don't understand how they were able to get a piece of the exact same adlehnderanium used to make Heero Yuy. I only make enough adlehnderanium in one batch to make an adlehnderan. Heero Yuy couldn't have been damaged, and so they couldn't have gotten a piece that fell off of him or anything... The lab. The lab where I was kept! That's where I got the adlehnderanium to make Heero! They must have gotten some of it from that lab. How could I have been so stupid... No matter. No more mistakes will be made. Come, we should go and prepare now." Doctor Zinfaield led Doctor Noxsis and Sophia back to their adlehnderans, and soon after they had gotten into the cockpits, Doctor Proscthius emerged from the lake in his backyard in an adlehnderan.  
  
"What?!! How is that possible?! Melcrom, how did you..." Doctor Proscthius grinned. "Humpty Dumpty might have fallen off the wall, but Doctor Proscthius was able to put him back together again." Doctor Proscthius was piloting the original Heero Yuy. "Since I rebuilt him, I figured I should change his name slightly, so I call him Heero Yuy X1. It didn't feel right still calling him the same name after he'd been put back together by someone other than his creator. If you want him back, you can take him, I can always make an adlehnderan that fits my personality a bit better." Doctor Zinfaield shook his head. "No, that's all right. You keep him. I don't really deserve to pilot that particular adlehnderan anymore." The original Heero Yuy looked exactly like the one that Duo had destroyed. "Now let's get back to the lab and begin work on the rockets."  
  
Later That Night After Dinner.....  
  
"Well, that was a pretty good first date. Except for the part where you beat up th guy in the movie theater." Duo frowned. "Only pretty good? Not great, or wonderful, or spectacular? Well, it's better than 'I had a nice night, and I'll call you later.'" Heero smiled. "It was great, wonderful, and spectacular, all rolled into one. Hmmm... You think they'll change their 'strict no-gay policy?'" "Yup. If they don't, we could always go back." "I'm sure they'll welcome us with open arms. Open arms several feet away from us, and their feet ready to run, maybe." Heero and Duo had started their little conversation in the car, and by this point, they had somehow ended up in their bedroom without remembering even getting out of the car. "Well, it's been a busy day, hasn't it? Then again, a busy day can't truly be a busy day without a busy night as well, can it?" Duo asked, smiling slyly. "Yes, and I'm on top." Duo stuck out his tongue. "Tomorrow we'll play Wild Arms, and whoever gets the farthest in the least amount of time is on top. I'm great at RPG's." "Well, that's fine with me. I'm sure I can manage to beat you at that, too. But if I didn't, it wouldn't really matter all that much." Then Heero and Duo began to undress.  
  
"Hmmm... You've completed all seven rockets?" Doctor Proscthius nodded his head. "Good. And now I believe it is time for bed." The doctors and Sophia all went to their respective rooms, and later that night, when the others were asleep, Sophia snuck out of her room and into Doctor Zinfaields. She stood at the foot of his bed and just stared at him. Her eyes carefully ran over every muscle, and she enjoyed looking at his body, but her eyes lingered on his face. Something about his face. I don't know why, but for some reason his face seems to comfort me. He actually looks rather gentle when he's asleep, or when he smiles... I really do think he is a good man at heart. I wish I could somehow find the nerve to tell him that I love him, but I can't figure out how. It probably doesn't matter, though. Kind or not, he doesn't seem to be all that interested in me. Well, a girl can dream, can't she? Then Sophia returned to her room after one last longing look. Goodnight, Doctor Zinfaield...  
  
Well... Looks like that's about all I'm good for for now. I'm too tired to write any more. I'll put this chapter up tomorrow, and then I'll begin writing another chapter for this fic, or perhaps one of my others. Anyways, did you like it? Tell me! I want to know! Your opinion is important to us here at Psycho Path Industries. Review!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! And now I believe I will sign off for the night, chapter, whatever... I'm ending this chapter now. So goodbye! (Review!) 


	4. Enter Quatre and Trowa

HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHA!!!! I am sooooooooooo drunk! This could easily be a very short chapter, I'll probably either pass out or I willl just not be able to concentrate on this one particular chapter for very long, in which case I'll have to go worj on a different chapter for a different fic. I wrote that all in like ten seconds, I am really hyper for some reason, I probably selled it really bad, bu I dont care, now on to the fic! By the way, dont forget to review it after youve read it!  
  
Duo woke up. He felt something on him, and looked. Heeros arm was around his waist. "Oh, yeah... That's right. Now I remember. Wow." Duo carefully slipped Heeros arm off of him, stood up, and stretched. Heero woke about then and saw Duo stretching, clotheless. "Well, I certainly started my morning off well. The views great." Heero sat up, and Duo turned and saw that he was awake. "Well, the view would be a lot better if our roles were reversed." Duo replied. "Nope. It's perfect just as it is." Heero got off the bed and walked over to Duo. He hugged Duo closely to him. "Well, I don't know about then, but it sure is perfect now."  
  
(Alcohol, a computer, and Elton John songs playing... Damn it, I seriously need a boyfriend. That's all that is needed to make this perfect. Any volunteers? Didn't think so. But a guy can dream, can't he? That sunds familiar... I think I read it somewhere. Who wrote it? Wait... Oh. I wrote it. Okay... On to the fic!)  
  
After the two had gotten dressed, Duo ran downstairs and made breakfast while Heero typed away at his computer. "Heeeeeeeeeerooooooo! Breakfast ready! Eat now!" Heero closed his laptop and went downstairs. Heero entered the kitchen and saw two bowls of fruit loops on the counter. "That's... Breakfast?" Duo laughed. "No, I just wanted to see your reaction." Duo revealed the two plates he had hidden, stacked high with pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. "If we keep having this stuff for breakfast all the time, we'll end up getting fat... Well, I will, anyways. With the amount of food you eat in a day, I don't think it will have all that much of an effect on you." The two gundam pilots sat down and ate their food.  
  
Doctor Zinfaield flew into the air in his adlehnderan 'Avenger.' "More gundams, eh? Sophia, which are those?" Sophia established her connection with Dr. Z. and informed him that they were the gundams Heavyarms and Sandrock. "Hmmm... Thank you, Sophia. And as for you two, I highly recommend turning back and leaving me alone. If you do not comply with what I have just said, you will be eradicated. Or, in other terms, I am going to kill you." The pilot of the Sandrock opened up a connection with the doctor. "We don't want to cause you any trouble, we just want to pass by!" The pilot, who identified himself as Quatre, told the doctor. "Yes, I'm sure. Well you've outstayed your welcome, which never actually existed, and therefore you will be killed." The Avenger rushed at Sandrock and tried to hit him with his beamsaber, but was unsuccessful. "What?!? Why am I going to slow? This shouldn't be happening. I'm going far slower than I should..." Doctor Zinfaield spotted Heavyarms holding onto Avengers left leg. "Ah, so that's it."  
  
Doctor Zinfaield gripped a section of Avengers right leg, which seperated from the rest. He aimed the buster rifle, which had just recently been a part of Avengers leg, at Heavyarms. "Let go NOW." Heavyarms did not let go, and when Doctor Zinfaield pulled the trigger, the blast hit the ground not too far from his warehouse. Sandrock had pushed Heavyarms out of the way of the blast. "Now why did you have to go and do that? You Gundam pilots annoy me... I will enjoy ending your lives..."  
  
When Duo and Heero had finished their breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Heero opened the door and Quatre and Trowa stepped inside. "Hey, it's been a while since you guys have been by... Anything happened lately?" Trowa nodded his head. "Yeah... But first, do you know where Duo is? He wasn't at his place." Heero grinned. "Of course he isn't, he moved in with me just recently." Duo entered the room and waved at the newly arrived pilots. "You actually let Duo move in with you? How drunk were you?" "I wasn't drunk, Trowa." "Well, then why'd you let him move in with you? That doesn't seem like something you'd do."  
  
"Well, it's a fairly long story. But it can be made a lot shorter by skipping everything but the main point. Basically Duo said he loved me and ran out of the house. I chased after him, caught him, and... Well... Then I kissed him and said I loved him. And that's the basics of how it happened. After that he moved in and made me buy all this stuff, which cost a lot more than we had, so I had to ask Doctor J. for money." Trowa looked surprised, and Quatre was smiling. "Wow... You two? Never really pictured you two as a couple..." Trowa said. "I think it's sweet." Quatre smiled brightly. "Anyways, we should probably get to the point... Heero, Duo... There's some kind of maniac with a mobile suit even stronger than our gundams." Trowa informed them. "Let me guess, charming fellow, pretty tall, fairly good looking, wears glasses, and has hair, a lab coat, and boots that are all the darkest shade of black imaginable?" Trowa nodded his head. "You've met him too, huh?" "Yup. Doctor Zinfaield and his adlehnderanium. So he's got another adlehnderan already, huh? How'd you manage to get away form him?"  
  
"Well, he basically chased us away. He tried to kill Quatre, but I grabbed onto his leg and slowed him down enough for Quatre to dodge his attack, and then Quatre pushed me out of the way of his buster rifle. After that he just aimed the buster rifle at Quatre and got into position to slice me in half. He made a few threats, I shot at him repeatedly with Heavyarms guns, he laughed, and we decided it probably wasn't all that great of an idea to fight him." Heero nodded his head. "Well, you had better luck than us. He trashed Wing Zero, and he would have killed us both if Duo hadn't managed to destroy his adlehnderan." Trowa frowned. "How'd he do that? My bullets didn't even put a dent in him." Duo grinned like a maniac. "Hehehe... Well, being the incredible genius that I am, I figured..." Heero cut him off. "Duo just happened to put a chunk of the metal he sed to make his adlehnderan out of into his scythe, and apparently that was all that was necessary to destroy it. So Duo sliced the adlehnderan in half, and it went kaboom." Duo pouted. "Hey, you should give me more credit than that. What really happened is..." "What really happened is what I just said happened." "Yeah, but my version of it is much more entertaining."  
  
"Doctor Proscthius, Doctor Noxsis, Sophia... It is almost noon. The meteors will be in place shortly. Are the rockets ready?" Doctor Proscthius nodded his head. "Are they set for the exact coordinates I told you?" Dr. P. nodded his head again. "And are the corresponding magnets set exactly as I wanted them?" Another nod. "Good... Begin the countdown........ NOW!" A computerized voice began counting down from 10. "4... 3... 2... 1... Begin launch."  
  
To be continued...  
  
I want reviews. 'Nuff said. Review it. REVIEW!!! I demand that you review it. I shall have the next chapter up later. Now goodbye. Or rather... Goodbye for now people! 


End file.
